


Surprised well singing "get some"

by boketto_poketto



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom, Mackenzie Hunt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boketto_poketto/pseuds/boketto_poketto
Summary: Just a short story of Makenzie walking in on MC dancing and singing along to an embarrassing song.





	Surprised well singing "get some"

Lara is cooking and playing I just wanna get some from ghosted, she doesn't hear Mackenzie come in Until she hears…,  
Mackenzie: Placing her things on the table “thud”  
Lara: Her hand goes to her chest, and she turns in an instant startled by the sound  
Lara: “Gasp” her eyes go wide mouth opening slightly in shock seeing Mackenzie standing in the kitchen  
Lara: "I didn't hear her you come in" omg I didn't hear her come in, ahhh the song  
Lara Quickly pauses the song. I didn't want her to hear me singing along to this song. The lyrics are well… but the song is great and I like the melody  
Lara: Turns back to face Mackenzie looking her in the eyes  
Mackenzie: "So you want to get some and don't wanna wait no more, should we do it on the kitchen floor?"  
Lara: Blushes “Ummm I…”  
Mackenzie: Walks towards Lara  
Lara: Playfully wakes Mack on the shoulder “I was already embarrassed enough”  
Mackenzie: chuckles  
Lara: “Hey! This isn't funny, I wasn't expecting you to walk in well I was signing///  
Mackenzie: “About how you wanna get some, mmmmhhhhhhmmm”  
Lara: “Hey, I have to sing along to a good song! even if the lyrics are what they are”  
Mackenzie: “ annnd Im sooo glad you did”  
Mackenzie: Motions with her finger “Cmmier”  
Lara: Closes the distance between them, eyes falling to the floor  
Mackenzie: Fingers come to Laras chin tilting her head so she can look into Laras eyes  
Mackenzie: “I'm so happy I walked in when I did, otherwise I would have missed watching you doing your little dance and singing to the song that could let me get you all flustered.”  
Lara: Blushes again  
Mackenzie: Pulls Lara into a Kiss. Her left hand moving from Lara's chin to her hair at the side of her head. Her Right hand falls to Laras lower back pulling Lara close to her.  
Lara: Her left hand is holding Mackenzies shoulder arm pressed against Macs chest. Her right hand is at the nape of Mackenzies neck in her hair.  
Lara: Lets herself fall into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Mac’s mouth on hers, Mac's strong sturdy hand holding her tight and the warmth of their bodies pressed together.  
Lara: Smiles  
Mackenzie: Slowly pulls away, placing a kiss on Lara’s forehead.  
Mackenzie: Tilts her head to look Lara in the eyes “I love you”  
Lara: “Do you wanna fuck me right?”  
Mackenzie: BLushes, her eyes widen and mouth gapes a little  
Lara: Sticks her tongue out shaking it at Makenzie "mhhh"  
Lara: says as she walks away, back to the counter top “Payback is sweet”  
Mackenzie: “Touché”


End file.
